The present invention relates to a camera system, such as a dental camera system or a skin measuring (diagnostic) camera system, a color conversion device, a color conversion method, and a recording medium for a color conversion program, and in particular, to a color conversion device and method which processes a photographed image photographed by a digital camera, such as a digital still camera (DSC) or a digital video camera, and outputs a colorimetric image, a camera system provided with a photographing unit including the color conversion device and the digital camera, and a computer-readable recording memory or medium in which is stored a color conversion program which executes the color conversion method.
Conventionally, in dentistry, when supplementing a chipped tooth with a denture or a bridge, an artificial tooth or a dental prosthesis is used. The artificial tooth or the dental prosthesis is made of an acrylic resin, dental porcelain, or the like, but it is necessary to select an artificial tooth or a dental prosthesis with a color tone conforming to a tooth of a patient. Accordingly, a color reference (color sample) called a shade guide which is a complete set of a plurality of numbered samples having different color tones is used. The selection of the color tone and the specification of the number in the color reference are performed at a well-lit window with no direct sunlight without using illumination. A dental technician prepares an artificial tooth or a dental prosthesis such that it has a color tone of a number specified by a dentist.
In dentistry described above, a method is also performed in which a color reference such as a shade guide, and a subject such as a tooth of a patient are imaged side by side, and the colors of the subject and the color reference in the captured color image are compared, thereby estimating the color of the actual subject (see JP 4-367658 A). In dermatology, makeup counseling, or the like, the same color estimation method is also performed by photographing a color reference and a subject such as a skin surface of a patient or a counseled person side by side.
Moreover, in dentistry or the like, an imaging device which is pressed against the surface of an object, irradiates the object with light, and performs multi-wavelength spectroscopic measurement on the object (see WO 2004/36162), or the like is also used.